Follow Me Down
by Dificult Simplicity
Summary: One night Eve sees a butler with rabbit ears. She follows him and is somehow sent to Wonderland! Why is everyone saying there's another Alice? Two shot collaberation with xecoda
1. Chapter 1

**Nami: well here we go again! My first collaberation/two shot! **

**Ceil: WHY THE HELL AM I DRESSED LIKE A CHICK!**

**Nami: because i control your will**

**Eve: its true. she made Charden kidnap me**

**Ceil: who is Charden?**

**Nami: Someone with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes**

**Ceil:...so a hot model?**

**Eve: more like a stubborn guy**

**Ceil: HES A GUY?**

**Eve: yeah what did you think?**

**Ceil: -looks away- nothing!**

**Nami: must. resist. urge. to yell. pwned**

**Eve: so whatcha been up to nami-nee-chan?**

**Nami: well lets see. ive been busy**

**Ceil:...thats it? your not telling us anything else?**

**Nami: Nope~**

**Ceil: is she always like this?**

**Eve: unfortunantly...**

**Nami: Ok lets put the imprtant stuff**

**Collaberation with Xecoda**

**Disclaimer: Me and Axel do not! I repeat Do not! own black cat and or black butler! So if you think we do let me just say that your an idiot...thank you  
**

(No Ones POV)

Eve sat on the grass near the car. They had no gas in the car and it was 12:00 so they decided it would be best to just sleep in the car. Even though she enjoyed nice soft beds, Eve was enjoying not going to a hotel for once. The night was beautiful, the stars were visible and a slight breeze rustled through the trees. She was halfway through The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll when Train's voice brought her out of the wondrous world. "Little Princess. You should head to bed now. We're getting up pretty early tomorrow." She responded with a simple in a minute before closing her book. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt when she saw the most bizarre thing. A man dressed in a black butler uniform with white fluffy bunny ears and a tail ran in front of her.

"Oh dear! Just look at the time! I must make haste, lest I be late for dinner!" He ran past one of the trees into the woods. Eve looked back and decided it wouldn't hurt to just see what he was so late for. She chased him around the woods, looking high and low. 'I wonder what that was about' she thought. She then saw a blur of black behind a tree. She ran around the tree and just as she turned around the corner, the ground beneath her gave away. She fell down, farther and farther down the hole noticing the odd items she fell past. There was a teapot on a table slowly falling beside her, and on the walls of the "rabbit hole" were cupboards. A silver pocket watch fell down in front of her face and she plucked it out of the air. The minute hand and hour hand were spinning around the clock as if time were sped up. She dropped the watch when she finally hit the bottom. She stood and wiped the dirt of her skirt when she noticed she wasn't wearing her normal clothing.

Instead she was wearing a simple blue dress with puffy shoulders, and reached down to her thighs. Connected to the dress was a small apron, and she was also wearing black and white stripped socks that reached up to her knees. She also saw she was wearing a black ribbon headband. 'When did I…?' It was then she decided to look around. She was in a round room with at least twenty doors covering the walls. In the center of the room was a table, which was rimmed in a checker pattern. Eve tried to open a few doors, noticing they were all locked she sighed in defeat. "Alice~ Miss Alice!" She looked around to find where the voice was coming from. It was then she noticed a small girl, with mouse ears and a tail was sitting on the edge of the table. She had short black hair and green eyes, but what stood out the most was her Yukata. It was white with pink flowers and had a yellow strap around her waist. "S-Saya?" The mouse grinned and stood up. "Glad to see Miss Alice has heard of me. Now follow me, I want to introduce you to everyone." She pointed to a key and a bottle that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and then jumped of the table. She ran to one of the doors and opened a smaller door that was in the door. She smiled and motioned for her to follow before closing the door.

Eve looked back over at the table. She picked up the key and tried to open the bigger door, sighing when it didn't open. Then she remembered the little door and tried to unlock that. It opened up with ease, revealing a world with pink plants and blue trees. 'Now how am I supposed to get out there?' She looked at the table and saw the bottle. She set the key down and looked at the bottle. On the bottle was a note saying "Drink me" in elegant letters. Inside was a weird blue liquid. She shrugged and sipped the drink. She stepped back in shock as she slowly started shrinking. 'H-How is this possible?' She stood there in shock for a few second before snapping out of it and turning to the door. She tried to open the door but it must have locked again. She remembered the key on the table and faceplamed "How could I be so stupid?" She jumped up trying to climb on the table but failed miserably. She looked around and saw a small glass jewelry box with a cake with frosting on it that said "Eat Me". 'Well I guess there's nothing to lose by trying' She took a bite out of the small cake and soon she was growing. Larger and larger, taller and taller until finally her head hit the ceiling. She quickly picked up the key and took a sip of the strange blue liquid. When she was back to the size of the door she ran over and unlocked it. She walked through and stared at her surroundings in awe.

The trees were as tall as the clouds and the plants were halfway to that. Some glowed in the sunlight, while others twisted in funny shapes. She saw rocking horses with wings fly around and small dragons blowing fire. 'What is this place?' She was taken away from her thoughts when a voice yelled "Good to see ya made it! Took ya long enough!" She saw Saya standing next to not very similar twins, A blue dodo bird, and the man with rabbit ears she saw earlier. "I'm Tweedle Dee." The twin with blonde hair said. He had small hair clips in his hair and wore a red stripped shirt. "But I thought I was Tweedle Dee" The other twin questioned. She had red hair and wore big glasses. "But if your Tweedle Dee, I must be Tweedle Dum." "But if your Tweedle Dum, then I must be Tweedle Dee." Soon they got into an argument over who was Tweedle Dee or Dum. "Nice to meet you, but may I ask where I am?" The rabbit man walked over to her. "Young Miss Alice, Welcome to Underland. I must introduce myself. My name is Sebastian. Please to make your acquaintance." He spoke with a soft, refined voice. He opened his watch and turned around mumbling "Dear oh dear, the master will be so angry, I haven't started his dinner." He then started to run away.

"Miss Alice! I want you to meet someone!" She then grabbed her hand and pulled her through the forest.

(Eve's Pov)

As she pulled me through the forest I started to notice so many peculiar things. Roses were gossiping and the lilies were talking back. "Another Alice? I suppose she looks more like Alice than the other Alice." They spoke softly as though to prevent me from hearing. I gave them a glare and they childishly stuck out they tongues. Saya must have noticed cause she took out her gun and pointed it at the gossiping roses and lilies. "Leave Miss Alice alone." She then tugged on my arm harder pulling me away.

We must have reached out destination cause she stopped as a cloud of smoke appeared. Saya tugged me through the smoke till we saw a giant blue caterpillar that looked awfully familiar. He had an eye patch and was wearing a suit with a fedora. He was also sitting on a huge mushroom. Then it hit me, "Sven?" He took a breath from his cigarette and looked at me. "Yes that is my name, and who are You?" That took me back a minute but then I thought 'This must just be a dream. None of this stuff could happen in real life!' "My name is Eve." He blew some smoke at me. "Well, Alice, Why are you here?" Just then Saya came up from where she was standing. She jumped up on the mushroom so she was close to Sven. "I wanted to know if she was the right Alice. The last one was a little too much of a jerk to be the right Alice." I sighed, "Has anyone heard me? I said my name's Eve, Not Alice." Both Saya and Sven looked at me. "We heard you Miss Alice. You said your name was Alice. We got it." Saya then looked back at Sven and shrugged. "Yes, I do believe she's the right Alice, however." "What is it?" "She must team up with the other Alice if she is to defeat the Jaberwocky." This caught my attention. "What's a Jabberwocky?" "The Jabberwocky is a biiiiiig dragon, and he breathes lightning!" I turned and both Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum where standing there smiling. "You have to slay him!" Tweedle Dum said. "I'm not slaying anything! That's just crazy!" I started to back up. "Miss Alice! But you have to! The fate of Underland depends on it!" Saya jumped down from the mushroom. I shook my head "I don't care what happens to "Wonderland" I'm not slaying anything!" I then turned and ran. 'This is a dream' I thought 'but I'm not slaying anything!' I ran further and further into the forest. Soon I was lost, so I stopped to take a rest while I was looking around.

"Hellooooo Miss Aliiiice." I turned to see Rinslet with cat ears and a cat tail. She wore a purple and pink stripped turtle neck shirt. "Oh, Hi Rinslet." She then walked closer and purred "My name is Cheshire Cat, but everyone calls me Chesh." She flicked her tail. "Okay? Well can you please explain what is going on?" "Nothing is going on my dear. Except for the war. Is that what you mean?" "What war?" A giant grin formed on 'Cheshires' face. "The war between the Red Queen and the White Queen. If you must know more please follow me." She then took a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. Then she was gone. "How am I supposed to follow you if I can't see you?" Another smoke bomb was thrown and she appeared again. "Oh riiight. Follow me" She then grabbed my arm and pulled me through more of the forest. The more we walked in the forest the more burnt trees kept appearing. We then reached a small area of the forest that was clear of all trees. There was also a long table with broken tea cups, tea pots, and plates covering the entire thing. Small pieces of cake were scattered around too. Sitting in one of the seats was Saya who was flinging some of the cake at a Kyoko with rabbit ears. 'Kyoko looks like she has had way too much of the tea' I thought with a smile. Then I saw him. Sitting at the end of the table with a hat on his head and a tea cup in his hand, was Train.

"Oooh! Chesh, what brings you here today? You haven't popped up in a few days, so I thought you got eaten!" He laughed. "Aw, I didn't know you thought I was weak like that, Hatter. Well never mind that. Look who I brought." 'Cheshire' pointed down at me. "Alice!" He stood shocked. "Your late for tea!" Kyoko stood up and threw a cup at me. Both her and Saya started to laugh. Train laughed as well then he stepped on the table and walked over to me. Tea cups and cake were crushed as he walked. "Come, come, we have much to talk about my dear. My name is Mad Hatter." He took off his hat and bowed. Saya flung a tea cup and it hit him on the head, knocking him over. Both Saya and Kyoko laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle. He got up and held his hand out for me to follow. I grabbed it and he pulled me up on the table. We walked back to where he was sitting. I sat in the seat next to his and watched as Saya and Kyoko were having 'The battle of Tea cups'. "So Alice, my dear." He took in a deep breath which lasted for a few seconds while Kyoko were giggling. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I thought for a moment, but I couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know. Why is it like a writing desk." He frowned while taking a sip out of an empty tea cup. Then he sighed and smiled again. "Why? I have no idea. That's why I asked you. Surely Miss Alice would know. Because if Alice doesn't know how am I supposed to know what Alice doesn't know? And then I wouldn't know what I'm supposed to be knowing if I didn't know what it is I know, now would I?" I couldn't help but giggle. He made no sense in what he was saying at all. "So anyways Alice will you slay the Jabberwocky?" 'Greeeaaat now he's asking' "Why must it be me who slays the Jabberwocky. Couldn't someone else slay it-" "He." "Excuse me? What do you mean He?" He smiled and 'poured' tea into a cup and handed it to me. "The Jabberwocky is a he not an it. If he was an it I wouldn't call him a he and I would call him an it. But people mistake him as a her which really isn't much better. I mean if he was a she why would she be considered a he if he was a she?" Again he lost me. I took a sip of the 'tea'. I dodged a cup Kyoko threw at me.

"Why does she sit by hatter? I wanna sit by hatter too!" She picked up her chair and pushed me aside setting her chair next to Train. "No! I get to sit by hatter!" Saya then picked up her chair, which was on the table cause she was so small, and set it down next to Train. "No I do!" "No I" No I" No I" "Nooo I" "No I times ten. I win!" Kyoko picked up her chair grumbling and sat next to Cheshire. "I'm not getting in this argument so…" She picked up a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground and she was gone again. Me, Train, and Saya all started to laugh when a voice yelled "SEBASTIAN GET BACK HERE!" We looked to where to voice was coming from and a boy around my age ran through the trees only to stop when he spotted us. He wore the same dress as me, but instead of it being a dress it had shorts that were puffy. He also wore the same shoes, socks, and headband as me. However his hair was a blue black color and he wore an eye patch on his right eye. "Oooooh other Alice, other Alice." Saya sang all cheerfully. "Who are you? I didn't see you the first time I was here." He pointed at me. "My name is Eve, but everyone is calling me Alice for some strange reason." He sighed. "My name is Ceil Phantomhive and they are also calling me Alice." He walked over to me and leaned close to my ear. "Do you know anyone here in real life?" I nodded. "I know 'Hatter', the mouse, the hare, the caterpillar, and 'Cheshire'. What about you?" "I know Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and the rabbit." He then stood up tall and looked at Train. "Hey Hatter, you said something about two Alices, so now that there are two of us what do we do?" Train stopped in the middle of throwing a cup at Saya and looked at him. "You both will sneak into the Red Queen's castle and take the Sword of Light. Then meet us at the White Queen's palace and then you two slay the Jabberwocky. Simple right?" He laughed. "Simpler than anything else you've said. So where's the castle?" "You will follow Pluto. He'll lead you to the castle and then to the palace." Out of nowhere a giant white dog appeared. Ceil just laughed. "Good to see something is similar to my world."

**BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!**

**DONE! XD PART ONE OF TWO! **

**please reveiw cause id like you too  
**


	2. Wondering why Wonderland is Wonderful

**Guess whose back!**

**Ceil: I hate you...**

**Nami: Eh? Naze?**

**Ceil: You leave for what three months?**

**Nami: And? I had school to do **

**Eve: Just give up Nami-nee-chan. You lost this round.**

**Nami: Saaay whaaaaa? Nuh uh! I won't lose till the fat kitty sings!**

**Eve: Train! Start singing!**

**Train: Your cold princess...**

As they walked, well ran, through the forest I couldn't help but let my mind wander. 'How are we supposed to get the Sword of Light? What will the Red Queen be like? Why do we have to slay the Jabberwocky? Why can't we-'

"Hey are you alright? You look like you're in a whole different world." I was cut from my thoughts as the black haired boy stopped in front of me, making me crash into him. "Hey watch it!" He growled but stopped when Pluto barked. We turned to see a huge castle. The walls were bending at odd angles, and were shaped like hearts. We looked in awe at the giant building until Pluto barked again and ran forward.

"Oof!" The big white dog had tackled Sebastian. "Excuse me, Pluto, May you please get off me right now?" The dog whined a little before getting off the rabbit man. He dusted himself off before turning to look at us. "I assume you want to meet with the Red Queen. Follow me." I quickly ran up to him, turning back to Ceil, who was just standing there glaring at Sebastian.

I giggled. "What did he do something to you in the real world? Did he steal something?" He turned his glare to me, but I still giggled.

"He was my butler!" He growled, but it was hard to take him seriously while he was wearing that outfit.

"Ooooh so you're jealous that he's serving someone else?" I couldn't help but tease. Sebastian looked back at us, signaling for us to follow. I skipped next to Sebastian while Ceil was walking far from us, muttering things along the lines of "Stupid butler" and "Idiot girl". We reached the huge room and Sebastian grimaced. I was about to ask why when a head of crimson hair came crashing into him.

"Sebastian! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Sebastian struggled to get the girl, judging from her long hair, off of him.

"You have visitors, your majesty. Now may you please remove yourself?" As the girl pulled away from the rabbit I could see that she wasn't a she. But a very feminine looking male.

He puffed his cheeks. "You're so mean to me!" It was then he noticed me. His golden eye's landed on me and he smiled. "Oh! You brought me Alice! How nice of you!" Ceil came in and froze. The 'Queen' looked at him and squealed in delight. "Ooh! You brought both Alices!"

Ceil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just cut to the chase and give us the Sword." The 'Queen' frowned.

"If you want the Sword you'll have to defeat the Bandersnatch." He smiled evilly, clinging onto Sebastian again.

"The what?" I asked, a knot forming in my stomach. 'I don't want to hurt anything!'

"The Bandersnatch. It's a monster cat owned by the Queen." Sebastian explained while trying to pull the man off.

"Why would we bother playing your games? Just give us the Sword so we can go!" Ceil seemed more on edge than he was when I was teasing him. 'He must know the Queen'.

"Because, Games are more fun when there are multiple steps right? If you defeat my kitty then you can have the Sword. But that doesn't mean you'll win the war." Ceil growled.

"Fine! If it makes us leave this place faster." The 'Queen' cheered and he grabbed both of our hands and pulled us to the courtyard. Roses were twined up the bizarre shaped walls, and were shaped into hedges. The 'Queen' skipped through the courtyard before stopping to pout.

"I told them to plant red roses. I don't like white roses." He picked one of the roses and threw it on the ground. "Once I get a hold of the gardeners it's off with their heads!"

"Well why don't you just paint them red?" He stared at me with wide eyes. A smile grew on his face and he patted my head.

"Great idea! But don't think you're getting off easier." He skipped forward and pulled us to a shed, which was still decorated with the hearts theme. He pulled the door open. What came out was not what I was expecting. I thought it was going to be a cat with a giant mouth with razor sharp teeth, growling and hissing. However a regular household cat, well he was at least nine feet tall with his eyes closed, walked out. Ceil laughed next to me.

"Really? That's the big, bad monster? It's just a normal cat!" The cat hissed and swatted him with its paw. The Queen giggled and went into the shed to pull out a sword with a white handle. I glared at him before running from the giant cat. It chased me through the rose bushes, swatting at me and trying to bite me. As I was running I noticed that there was a cat collar on him. I suddenly got an idea. I ran over to Ceil who was trying to get up, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. "What are you doing?"

"I got an idea how to stop him!" I whispered in his ear before we split up. He ran through the bushing distracting the Bandersnatch. The cat chased for a few seconds before cornering him. The cat was just about to swipe at him when I jumped on it's back, holding onto the collar. It jumped around like a wild bull before tiring out, sitting on the pavement. I pet it's head and he started to purr. I smiled and jumped off the cat. It stood and rubbed against me like a regular cat. I laughed as it pushed me down.

"Now, Queen, give us that sword!" Ceil stood in front of the red head with his hand out. The Queen just giggled.

"Um, no!" He turned his head like a child, holding the sword close to him.

"You said you'd give it to us if we beat the Bandersnatch!" I yelled, still petting the purring cat.

"Yeah, I did, but I had my fingers crossed!" He stuck out his tongue and ran. I looked at the Bandersnatch who was pawing at Ceil.

"Hey, Bander-kitty. Can you get the sword for us?" I smiled at the cat and it nodded. It turned around and ran after the Queen. He screamed before being tackled by the cat. The sword fell out of his hands as he tried to struggle out from under the cat.

"Hey, hey, hey! When did you start taking orders from Alice?" I skipped over to him with Ceil next to me who actually had a smile on his face. He snatched up the sword, petting the cat as he walked by. The cat purred and his tail swished happily.

"So, this is the Sword of Light?" He looked over the sword and swung it around. It glistened in the light, shining like a pearl. I walked over and jumped onto the Bandersnatch.

"Come on! Let's go!" I sung in a chipper tune. He crawled on the cats back, holding the sword carefully.

"Do you have any idea where the White Queen is?" I smiled a big smile.

"Nope, but I'm sure Pluto is still somewhere around here. Let's go Bander-kitty!" The cat got off the Queen, and ran out of the courtyard. He ran through the castle, out to the front gate. Sebastian was running around, trying to get away from the giant dog.

"Pluto!" The dog stopped, and looked up with the bunny man in his mouth. Ceil laughed next to me, and I giggled. "Put Sebastian down and lead us to the White Queen." He dropped Sebastian and bounced happily over to us. He spun around twice and ran the other way. "Bander-kitty! Follow Pluto!" The cat meowed and ran with the dog. They ran through the forest, passing all the gossiping roses and lilies. They ran as fast as they could till they reached a pathway that was edged with cherry blossoms. White trees lead up to a pure white castle. It looked more like a regular castle than the other one, not as themed. Unless you count the white. As we neared the castle I saw a group of people all dressed in fancy, white clothing. In the center was a small girl with blonde, curly hair and green eyes. Ceil stiffened next to me. "What's wrong?"

"T-That's….It can't be her!" I tilted my head in confusion before I heard a shrill voice.

"Ooh what a cute kitty!" I turned to see the girl squealing over the Bandersnatch. "Oh! Pluto! Your back!" She ran over and hugged the giant dog. "You two look so cute!"

Ceil leaned closer to me and whispered. "Whatever you do. Do not let her see you."

"Ooh! We have guests!" Ceil froze again. "Alice! You are so cute!" I jumped down, ignoring Ceil who just sat there. She held out a hand, and expecting it to be a handshake I took it. She quickly pulled my hand in and hugged me. "Nice to meet you! I'm the White Queen!"

Ceil choked. "Y-You're the Queen?" She smiled.

"Of course, Alice. It's nice to meet you both! You're both so cute!" He jumped down, only to be hugged by the blonde girl. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "Follow me! Come on!" She skipped into the castle and I followed. As she went through she pointed out 'cute' things. We finally came to a big room, inside was a small throne and two suits of armor. She snatched the sword out of Ceil's hand and set in one of the armors hands. "There! It's finished!"

I stood next to her glancing over the shiny, white armor. "Um, what are these for?" She smiled a big smile.

"They're for you two to wear, silly! And it would look so cute on you two!" I tilted my head slightly.

"Why do we need these?" She giggled, again smiling her big smile.

"To slay the Jabberwocky! You can't possibly do it in those clothes!" I paled.

"W-why do we have to slay the Jabberwocky? Why can't someone else?" She frowned.

"You two have to slay the Jabberwocky because you're Alice. Alice must slay the Jabberwocky. Only Alice can." Ceil walked up next to me.

"What are you two talking about?" I closed my eyes and ran. I ran out of the room. I ran past the group of fancy people. I ran till I reached a small garden. Once I was there I sat on the edge of the rail.

'How? How are we going to slay a dragon? I don't want to hurt it!' I brought my knees up to my chin. 'But if we don't Wonderland will be turned over by the Red Queen.' "What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want." I looked up and saw Ceil standing there. "I don't want to slay anything either. I was only going along with this just to get through with this. But now I know that Wonderland is actually in danger." He looked up at me. "I know we're supposed to slay the Jabberwocky, but I think we could just defeat it like we did with the Bandersnatch." Just then an idea popped in my head.

"That's it!" He stepped back from the shock of my random announcement.

"W-What's it?" I smiled.

"We'll do just like we did with the Bandersnatch! We'll defeat him without harming him! In my world I actually do that all the time! It'll be easy!"

"What exactly did you do in your world?" His face was slightly scared yet still confused. I just ignored this and pulled him along. We walked back to the throne room, only to see the Queen pouting. As soon as she saw us she perked up.

"I thought you two left! Are you alright Alice?" She question with worry. I just smiled.

"We figured out how to defeat the Jabberwocky." She grinned and skipped over to us, grabbing my hand and shaking it up and down.

"That's wonderful! I thought you weren't going to! Oh, this is great! Thank you!" She cheered. Just then a large army of white chess pieces came walking in.

"Your Majesty! Are we ready to depart?" She nodded happily.

"Yes, Both Alice's are here. Let's go!" She skipped out of the door with the army following her. We ran out of the room, now in our armor. We walked out to the front of the castle, Ceil getting on Pluto while I rode the Bandersnatch. "Here we go!" The Queen smiled. The army started to run. We followed them to a big abandoned battle ground. However it wasn't abandoned anymore seeing as the Red Queen with his army of cards was on the other side.

"Lizzy! Just give up! Alice will never defeat my Jabberwocky!" The Red Queen laughed loudly.

"Yes they will! I have faith in them! Besides, your outfit is not cute! How could you win?" Both Ceil and I sighed.

"How could you say that? Red looks good on me!" Some of the army cards looked at each other.

"Your Majesty. Can we get on with the battle?" He stopped yelling and looked at them.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now Release the Jabberwocky!" He pointed dramatically towards a giant cage. The cards opened the gate and a man with white hair and dragon wings flew out.

"You will never even get close to me! I am immortal! Hahaha!" The Jabberwocky yelled. I sighed again.

"What is it?" Ceil looked confused.

"Well…I know that guy…" He raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Who was he?" I sighed.

"Well let's just say he was a psycho who thought he could control the world. I had to stop him and give him to the police." Ceil just laughed.

"Yeah well that's not as bad as knowing both the Queens. The Red Queen was a grim reaper in my world and the White Queen was my fiancée." I just laughed. He growled. "Shut up! I'm an earl! It wasn't my choice!" It was then we remembered we were in a battle.

"What's wrong with you two? To scared to battle me? Haha!" He flapped his wings and darted towards us. The army cards attack the army chess pieces and the battle begun. Ceil dodged the dragon man as he flew at him.

"Is that all you can do? Try and get me!" Ceil taunted and the Jabberwocky growled. He flew straight at him with purple electricity zapping everything around him. He chased him through the battle, dodging people as he went. When he reached the edge of the battle field he turned around. "Alice, catch!" He threw the sword, as I caught the sword I landed right behind the Jabberwocky.

"Thank you, Alice!" I yelled back. Quickly I jumped at the man, hitting him with the back of the sword, knocking him out. The army stopped crashing when they saw the dragon man go down. The Red Queen stood in awe and anger.

"How could you slay my Jabberwocky?" I smiled at him, setting the sword down.

"Technically we just knocked him out. I thought about it, why slay the Jabberwocky when you can just take him down?" He stared at me with anger clear on his face.

"Capture Alice! We will not lose!" The army cards looked at each other before dropping their weapons. "What are you doing?"

"We serve you no more!" The cards all walked over to where the chess pieces were. The White Queen smiled happily and skipped over to him.

"I win! Now what shall I do with you?" She closed her eyes to think.

"Banish! Banish! Banish!" All the cards and chess pieces yelled. The Queen smiled.

"Great idea! Red Queen! I banish you from Underland! You are never to come even near the edge of the forest." The Red Queen was taken in the grasp of two chess pieces.

"Y-you can't do this! I'm the Queen not you!" The White Queen stuck her tongue out at her. The pieces dragged him away from the battle field. "Nooooooo!"

After he was gone the Queen smiled. "We are free from his un-cute grasp!" The cards sighed. I skipped up next to the Queen and surprisingly so did Ceil. "It's all thanks to you Alice. Both of you." She smiled, grabbing us into a hug and spinning us around. I laughed.

"Alice!" We both turned and saw Mad Hatter, running at us in full speed. We yelped as he crashed into us with a huge hug. "Thank you Alice! You saved us!" He squeezed harder.

"D-don't thank me! Thank other Alice!" Ceil looked at me. I shook my head.

"Don't thank me. Thank that Alice." We both laughed. He let go and patted us on the head. The Queen just smiled at us and walked over to the Jabberwocky. She poked him until he opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" She smiled.

"I want you to send these two home." We stood in shock. 'We can get home?' I smiled at the thought. 'I can see Train and Sven again! Well, the normal ones.' The Jabberwocky just frowned.

"Fine, but on one condition." The Queen titled her head and Ceil and I leaned in. "You have to let me stay at the castle in a nice big room." I sighed. 'Of course it had to be something like that.'

The Queen smiled her big smile. "Done!" The dragon smiled a small one. She looked at us and smiled. "Are you two ready to go?" We looked at each other.

"Bye Ceil." I hugged him.

"Call me Alice. Bye Eve." He hugged back with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm Alice too, you know." We both laughed. I looked back at the Queen and nodded. The Jabberwocky gave us a small vial with purple liquid in it. Ceil took the vial and took a small sip. In a small flash of light he was gone. I picked the vial off the ground and looked at it. I looked at everyone standing there. The cards, the chess pieces, The Queen, Pluto, Bander-kitty, Mad Hatter, and all the others. I smiled. "Bye everyone." I took a sip and light flashed.

When I woke up I was back in my world next to the rabbit hole. I looked around and saw Train and Sven standing over me. "Eve! What happened? Are you ok?" I smiled at Train's worried voice.

"I'm fine. I just tripped." I looked at them both and smiled my biggest smile. "But please. Call me Alice" They looked at me before sighing. "Let's go! I want to sleep in a nice, soft bed tonight." I got up and ran over to the car. They ran after me and we all piled in the small vehicle.

"While you were sleeping last night, or at least I thought you were asleep, I sent Train to get gas. So are you ready?" I smiled at the thought of Train walking to the nearest town. I nodded and we were off. I stared out the window as we were driving and out of the corner of my eye I saw a butler with rabbit ears. I smiled leaning back in my chair. 'I wonder if I'll ever see Alice again.'

**-coughcough- My excuss is that My teacher ignored the pre write and skipped to the finished draft so it took longer to write. Huh? Oh yeah. This was turned in as a school project. Had to make it PG for that XD **


End file.
